Tainted Past
by VeneficaMelody
Summary: ~AR~ *COMPLETE!!*Usagi's family has a dark secret, but Mamoru is determined to keep her from harm, even if he claims he does not love her. He'll do anything (even kidnapping) to save her from her father's wrath and the horrors of her past.
1. Part 1

  
  
  
Tainted Past--Chapter 1  
  
Tsukino Usagi stood in the corner of the crowded ballroom, looking at the dancing couples. She sighed and glanced over to where her father was flirting with a group of women. Quickly looking away, she knew that he would end up going home with one of them, leaving her to find her own way home. It had been that way for most of her life after her mother had died. She had been foisted off from babysitter to babysitter; nanny to nanny. But now, at twenty-four, she could take care of herself. She didn't enjoy knowing that her father was a player, but there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
From across the room a man of thirty was watching the blonde haired girl. She seemed so sad... His midnight blue eyes followed her as she went out onto the balcony, her silken white dress flowing out behind her. Looking around, he saw no one laying claim to her with his eyes so he followed her outside. He found her on a balcony, looking up at the full moon. He smiled softly. She looked so innocent standing there with the moonlight shining down on her. "Konban wa." he said softly.  
  
She looked up at him, her soft azure eyes shimmering with unshed tears. She swallowed and smiled at him. "Konban wa." she said.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
She nodded slowly. "Hai, I am fine."  
  
She looked away quickly. Her companion frowned. "What is your name?"  
  
"Tsukino Usagi."  
  
"I am Chiba Mamoru." he replied.  
  
Her eyes widened. Everyone knew about the Chiba family! They were the richest people in Tokyo! She stared at him and then quickly lowered her eyes. "G-gomen nasai, Chiba-san. I was not aware..."  
  
He frowned. "It is okay, Tsukino-san. Or...may I call you Usagi?"  
  
She glanced at him. "Hai, if you wish."  
  
He smiled. "Please, call me Mamoru. Usagi-chan, would you care to walk with me?"  
  
Slowly, she nodded. "Hai, that would be lovely, Ch...er, Mamoru-sama."  
  
He sighed and then grinned. She respected him. It was probably just because of his money and how influential his parents were, but he didn't care. He liked knowing that this beautiful angel did not resent him. As they walked among the rose bushes, his eyes remained on her. He had not heard of the name Tsukino before. Weren't they a well-known family? He recalled, vaguely, something about Tsukino Kenji, but it was not clear.   
  
Usagi watched the man who walked beside her. He was so handsome and nice! She felt so relaxed, but she had to remind herself that he was a Chiba; out of her league. There had been one time when she had had a crush on a rich man, but then she had been naive; not knowing what she did now. Her father's deception would get them in trouble someday, but so far he had not realized that they could be caught. She didn't like tricking people but her father said it was necessary for their lifestyle to continue. She didn't care for the riches but her father longed for the comfort that they gave him. Usagi frowned, knowing that she could reveal their secret to no one--especially not a Chiba.  
  
Mamoru glanced over at the girl, wondering what had made the dark look appear. Had it been something that he had said or done? How he hoped not! This woman; this Tsukino Usagi, had captured his attention somehow even though they had just met each other. "Usagi-chan?" he asked.  
  
She glanced over, the frown easing slightly. "Hai, Mamoru-kun?"  
  
"Is something wrong? You seem...disturbed."  
  
Usagi shook her head slowly. "No...nothing is wrong. I am fine, Mamoru-kun. There is no need to worry."  
  
Mamoru smiled. It seemed that she had forgotten who he was. Good. That was the way he wanted it: with no barriers between them; restricting them. He wanted to be able to know her fully without her shying away or pretending respect for him that they would both know was faked. He wasn't sure how this young girl had wormed her way into his heart so quickly, but... No! He frowned. No one would capture his heart! One heartbreak was enough for him. Scowling, he noticed the wary and sometimes disbelieving looks on the faces of the few people that they passed as they walked. It was a well known fact that Chiba Mamoru was cold; unfeeling. So much so that he had been dubbed the "Ice King." It was no wonder, then, that people found it odd to see him walking with anyone, much less a young woman.  
  
The scowl slipped away slowly as his attention once again centered on the woman at his side. Why had he never heard of her before? Was Tsukino Usagi really so unknown in this place? But why? He couldn't figure it out, and it was annoying him to no end.   
  
Usagi looked over at him as they sat and rested on a stone bench. Why was he interested in her? She was a liar; a deciever! Her father had made her that way, but she knew that if her mother was still alive, Usagi would truly be a woman of great social standing. As it was, she could barely remember her mother. All she had left of Tsukino Ikuko was a small, faded picture in a tarnished locket. The picture was old and cracked with age, but Usagi treasured it as if were truly a part of her mother. Her father hated to hear even a whisper of her mother. It was almost as if he had never loved her.  
  
As night fell, the two went their separate ways. Usagi made her way to the richly decorated mansion, sure to avoid her father's room. Mamoru was driven to the large Chiba Manor and quickly retired to his chambers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry this is so short. Longer chapters later. Please review if you liked it. Thank you. 


	2. Part 2

Note: I can't stand the consumption of alcohol. It has to do with things in my own tainted past. But it is vital to this story.  
  
  
Tainted Past--Chapter 2  
  
  
She overslept. If not for the sun shining in her eyes, Usagi would have slept well past noon. As it was, she was barely up by eleven. Racing downstairs, she prayed that her father was still abed, but her hopes were dashed when she saw his glare. Hesitantly, she sat at his left side at the large table. Looking at the food in front of her, she began to eat, hoping to still his lecture. But it was not to be. She had thought his ire would be dulled by the fact that he had found a woman last night, but it seemed that the woman he had chosen had not been able to satisy him. He scowled at her and sipped from a shot of whiskey that was sitting beside him. Usagi knew that, if she looked, she would be able to find at least three emptied bottles. At least now he wasn't guzzling it as he normally did, but surely that was just so his lecture would be somewhat sensible. "Usagi, where were you last night?" he slurred. It was simple to see that he was still under the effects of the alcohol he had consumed earlier.  
  
"I came home straight after the party, Father." she said demurely, staring at her plate.  
  
The man frowned and then gulped down the alcohol remaining in the shot glass and poured himself another and then another. Usagi knew that soon he would be so drunk that he barely knew that she existed, so she left the table and went outside. Looking for a distraction, she walked through the forest full of springtime that surrounded the mansion her father had gotten by ill means. She could tell no one--much less not Chiba Mamoru--that her father had gained his riches and estate by killing for a living. In truth, the family of Tsukino should be dirt-poor and the bloodline dead. As it was, the name of Tsukino was tainted by her father's evil deeds. The name Tsukino was a slur on the rich and honorable families of Tokyo.  
  
******  
  
In the Chiba Manor house, Mamoru was sipping coffee and looking at the forest. All morning, his thoughts had been centered on Tsukino Usagi. It was like she had become an obsession! But he refused to go any farther than that. Never would he allow a woman to lay claim to his heart! It was his and his alone! "Chiba-sama?" said a tentative voice.  
  
He glanced over to see a shy servant boy holding a sheaf of papers. "Hai? What is it?" he snapped impatiently, anxious to get back to thoughts of Usagi.  
  
"I-I have the information on the Tsukino family that you asked for, sir."  
  
Mamoru smiled and snatched the papers away. "Arigato. Thank you, you may go now."  
  
He shoved the boy away and looked through the papers. It seemed that Tsukino Kenji--father of one Tsukino Usagi--had a very dark and tainted past. The man had once been (and perhaps still was) part of a gang called the Jagged Roses. He had killed for a living, which was how he had obtained his recent holdings. His wife, Ikuko, had been killed by Kenji when he had entered a fit of rage. Their daughter, Usagi, had learned from her father, unfortunately. She had been an exotic dancer at the Night Rose Bar until she was twenty-one and was now trying to mend her ways. Apparently now the girl was a respected member of society. But that was only because people were not aware of her or her father's sordid past. This was one of the times that Mamoru was glad that he could obtain confidential information about people. It didn't matter to him, the things he had learned today, he still liked the girl. He wasn't sure why, though. For the sake of logic, he should be forgetting about her, hating her. But, oddly enough, he wanted to talk wtih her again, hold her in his arms. After all that he had learned, she was still an unhealthy obsession.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review. Thanks! 


	3. Part 3

  
  
  
Tainted Past--Chapter 3  
  
  
It was night. A full moon illuminated the grounds of the Tsukino estate and a black-clothed figure stealthily making his way across the moon-splashed yard. Carefully, he climbed up the ivy-covered trellis and through the open window. Looking around the room, his gaze centered on the blonde figure in the bed. Slowly, he made his way to the side of the bed and trailed his fingers gently down her soft cheek, careful not to wake her. He still wasn't sure why he had needed to see her, but he was infatuated with this woman. Even after learning about her tainted past, he hadn't been able to forget abou her. Why? What kind of pull did this woman have over him? Surely it wasn't love; he wouldn't allow himself to love. Even though he wanted to kiss her, Mamoru contented himself with watching her sleep. Just before dawn, he left, leaving a single blood-red rose on her pillow.  
  
That morning, when Usagi awoke, she found a red rose on her pillow. She gasped and picked it up, careful not to prick herself on the thorns. Where had it come from? It was so beautiful! Rising, she walked over to the open window and looked out at the dew-covered ground. The morning sun washed over the ground, causing the wet dew to sparkle. She smiled. It was so lovely! She could almost forget her troubles. Almost, but not quite. Shaking away fanciful thoughts of love and romance, she dressed in a red pants suit and tucked the rose behind her ear, twisting her shoulder-length hair up simply. Downstairs, she was glad to see no hint of her father. Perhaps he was still abed or had already left for the day. Or maybe he was too drunk to move, she thought in annoyance. Would her father always be this power-hungry, depressed man who relied on alcohol? How she hoped not! But she was unable to tell. "Tsukino-san?"  
  
Usagi turned at the voice of the servant. "Hai?"  
  
"There is a gentleman here to see you."  
  
Usagi frowned. Who would come to see her? She had no friends; and most definitely no beaus! Out of curiosity, if nothing more, she made her way to the parlor where the man waited. She was surprised to see Chiba Mamoru. What was he doing here? "Can I help you with something, Chiba-san?" she asked frostily.  
  
He glanced over at her. "Tsukino-san, I am glad that I was able to catch you at home. There are a few things I need to discuss with you." After a pause, he asked, "Is your father home?"  
  
She frowned slightly. "No. Why are you here, Chiba-san?"  
  
"Are you aware that your father was once a gang member? Part of the Jagged Roses."  
  
"My father? A... But..." Usagi trailed off, knowing that it must be true. Why else would he have killed a man? Surely it was because the gang had forced him to. Was that what had happened to her mother? Had the gang--these Jagged Roses--killed her? She didn't want to admit it, but she knew what Mamoru was saying had been true. Her father had been involved in a gang, perhaps even in the center of it. How had he escaped, though? She knew that to leave a gang was to lose your life. So why was her father still alive? He couldn't still be in the gang, could he?  
  
Knowing that he had her attention, Mamoru continued to tell her all that he had learned, excluding her past. Surely she would resent him for digging into her past. Throughout his explanation, Usagi remained silent, taking it all in. Her father had truly been angry enough to kill her mother? But why? Surely not just because he was angry; he was angry most of the time and had not laid a hand on her. It must have been something deeper; perhaps her mother had found out something that she should not have known. But what? What deep, dark secret could her father be hiding; what would make him kill his wife? Mamoru watched the girl as she battled with her emotions. She was searching for answers, but there were none that he could give her. He was as in the dark about the reasons as she was. Or was she? Did she know something that she wasn't telling him? But what? Then, he shook his head, knowing that she would have no reason to lie to him.  
  
Usagi frowned, thinking over what she had just learned. Her mother had been killed in cold blood by her husband. Bu tit would have meant nothing more to him than the many other people he had killed. Had he killed all of them while he had been in the gang, or even some after he left the gang? Banishing these thoughts from her mind, she instead concentrated on Mamoru. Why had he bothered to tell her? She asked him. His reply was simple: "I didn't want you to be hurt if you found out any of this by accident."  
  
Usagi stared at him. This man--a Chiba--had cared enough to reveal this to her? Perhaps he was kinder than everyone said. She could still remember the nickname he had been called when she heard someone talking about him. He had been dubbed the "Ice King." Before, she had thought it fitting, but now she wasn't so sure. Would someone with a heart of ice really try to spare her feelings? But, for whatever reason that was behind his actions, she was very grateful. "Arigato. Thank you, Chiba-san. I will confront my father about the death of my mother today."  
  
"No!" he cried abruptly, startling her. In a calmer voice, he continued, "Your father would most likely kill you as well to keep his secret from getting out. I can't allow that to happen. Please, come with me. Allow me to take care of you so that your father will never find you."  
  
Usagi studied this man who was reputed to be as cold and unfeeling as a block of ice. Was his invitation truly in sincerity or did he have an ulterior motive? She knew that she would have to decide quickly; her father would be back soon. What should she do? Indecision warred with loyalty to her father. The battle of emotions within her was fierce. But who was to be the victor? "I accept your offer, Chiba-san." she said quickly before she could change her mind.  
  
Mamoru nodded and his gaze moved from the rose in her hair to her face. "Good. Come, we must go now before your father arrives."  
  
"But I'll need--"  
  
She was cut off by Mamoru's fierce, "No!" Usagi gasped at his tone. "Whatever you need, I will provide it for you! But now, we must go!"  
  
Usagi looked at him, hurt. Was it true? Was this man truly in possession of a heart of ice? She bit her lip nervously, wondering what she had gotten herself into. Could he really be trusted? "Chiba-san... I-I've changed my mind... I wish to stay here..."  
  
He frowned at her. "No. You already made your choice, Tsukino-san. You are coming with me." he said coldly.  
  
Usagi stared at him. Did he truly think that he could force her to go with him when she was surrounded by loyal servants and in her own home? "You forget where you are, I think, Chiba-san. This is my home."  
  
He shrugged nonchalantly. "Perhaps." He pulled out a small vial of a clear liquid and a pristine white handkerchief. Uncorking the bottle, he poured a small amount onto the handkerchief and studied it. Seemingly satisfied, he moved closer to her and smiled sadly. "There are other way, Tsukino-san. Forgive me." With that, he shoved the cloth into her face, holding her head still, forcing her to breathe in the fumes. After a few moments, darkness clouded her vision and she went limp. Mamoru caught her and lifted her into his arms. With a grim look on his face, he carried her to his waiting car and placed her in the backseat. Luckily, none of the servants had spotted him taking her away. At the Chiba estate, he put her on a bed in the guest house. Frowning down at her, he wondered why he had gone through the trouble of kidnapping her. If he was caught before he had convinced her that her father was truly evil, he would be thrown in jail for life, no matter that he was a Chiba. Usagi began to stir and her eyes fluttered open as she looked up at him and gasped when she saw who it was. "Wh-where am I? What have you done?"  
  
He watched her. "You're in the guest house of Chiba Manor. I brought you here so you couldn't tell anyone what I know about your father." his tone was cold as he gazed at her.  
  
Usagi gasped as she looked at him. He had kidnapped her just so she couldn't reveal the truth about her father? It was unthinkable... Things like that didn't happen anymore! Did they? She watched him warily as he placed a tray of food in front of her. Her gestured to the closet on the other side of the room. "Clothes for you to wear." Then, he motioned to the door beside it. "Bathroom." he said shortly. "If you need anything, ask me when I bring your meals."  
  
All she could do was stared at him as he turned and walked away. When he was out of sight, she pushed away the food tray and bounded out of the bed, checking the door and finding it unlocked. She explored the house, finding that it was small but functional. Adjoining the bedroom was a living room furnished with a dark blue couch and matching loveseat. A T.V. sat in one corner and a small wooden end table sat by the couch. Usagi raised an eyebrow and shook her head slowly in disbelief. It looked like an old woman had lived here from all the doilies and knick knacks scattered here and there. Perhaps it had been Mamoru's relative or an elderly hostage. Moving on into the next room, which she found to be a kitchen, she saw that it was well-stocked with food. It appeared that Mamoru had thought of everything for her. Frowning, she went back into the bedroom and began to eat the food that Mamoru had prepared for her. She found it was pleasing, but couldn't forget that she was being held a captive by a man who knew about her father's past. Usagi gasped with realization. Did he also know of her past? She frowned. If he did, surely he would have mentioned it and rubbed it in. So, perhaps he did not know about her sordid past.  
  
After finishing the food, she relaxed and thought over everything that she had learned. Her father was truly evil; he had killed her mother! That was why he didn't like to talk about her. Usagi could feel a headache starting to form so she laid down and cleared her mind, hoping to find some rest.  
  
******  
  
Mamoru frowned, looking out the window at the dense forest. He knew that on the other side of the trees was the guest house...and Usagi. He leaned back in the chair, sipping his coffee thoughtfully. What had possessed him to kidnap the woman when she had refused to go? Just because she hadn't want to go before didn't mean that she couldn't change her mind. He scowled as a servant scurried through the room, afraid of him. They all were. Always fearful of what he might do if they displeased him. The law couldn't protect them from the wrath of a Chiba. Was that why Usagi had decided not to go with him? Because she feared him? How he hoped not! Fear or resentment were not feelings that he wanted her to have for him.  
  
  
  
  
Please review. Thank you. 


	4. Part 4

Note: Gomen to Prophetess Of Hearts. I didn't realize that I used the same gang name as you. I began writing this while on vacation, so I wasn't able to realize that there was another story with the same gang name. Gomen nasai, great writer of stories. *bowing politely* Okay, on with the story!!  
  
  
Tainted Past--Chapter 4  
  
  
It had been over two months since Usagi had been kidnapped. She had easily slipped into the monotonous routine of being Mamoru's hostage. But, somehow, she had sensed that he was softening toward her. As the days had passed, she had found herself gaining deep feelings for this man. There was only one word to describe it: love. Somehow, Tsukino Usagi had fallen in love with this Chiba Mamoru. But was this love destined to be? Usagi looked over as the door was unlocked and opened. Mamoru walked in, wearing a dark blue shirt and jeans, closing the door behind him. He watched her closely. The girls attitude toward him had changed. Instead of regarding him as a captor, she seemed to see him as more of a friend. How had this happened? He did not need a friend; he needed no one! He frowned at her, hoping to wipe away the expectant look on her face, although not knowing why she expected anything of him. But she continued to look at him with wide eyes. Briefly, he wondered how she could look so child-like and innocent even after her tainted past. Well beyond rational thought, he did something that he had hungered to do since the first time he had laid eyes on her: he jerked her into his arms and kissed her roughly.  
  
Usagi gasped in surprise before relaxing against his hard body. His arms were like steel bands encircling her back; anchoring her against him. She could not believe that this man--the one she had longed for--was really kissing her. But then, as she felt the bruising pressure of his lips; the rough way he was holding her, she realized that this was a form of punishment. For what, she did not know, but he was angry with her. Stiffening, she pulled away from him and he released her, glaring as she stumbled back, a trembling hand placed against her mouth, her eyes wide. Mamoru smirked at her, knowing that she had, for a moment, enjoyed it. "You will beg for me, Bunny." he hissed.  
  
He had dubbed her "Bunny" not only because of her name, but also because she was timid and shy like one. It struck him as odd that she could be shy with a past like hers. But he supposed that anything could happen. Still frowning, he turned and left the guest house. Her past didn't matter to him, he just wanted her-- Her what? Mind? Body? Heart? A dark, ominous look passed over his face. Could it be true? Did he want...her heart? He had convinced himself that he only wanted her body, but now he wasn't so sure. Had his lust really turned to love? Was he--Chiba Mamoru--even capable of love?  
  
Usagi walked into the bedroom and looked at the vases of roses. Red ones; yellow ones; white ones, they had all appeared like that first one at her home before she had been brought here. Who had left them? Did someone care enough to give her some form of hope? But how had that person found out where she was? How had that person been able to get into the locked guest house when she wasn't even capable of getting out? It was a question that had plagued her for many nights. Would she ever get an answer?  
  
~*~  
  
Mamoru sat at the dining table, finishing off the evening meal with a cup of coffee. He was still thinking about the earlier encounter with Usagi in the guest house that morning. Was it really love--or had his lust just taken an odd turn? "Have you heard about Tsukino Kenji?" his father asked as he limped into the room, leaning heavily on his cane.  
  
"No, I haven't."  
  
The older man threw down a folded newspaper and Mamoru picked it up. Kenji was offering a large amount of money for his daughter's safe return. Oddly enough, the paper said that she had just been taken a day ago, and Mamoru knew that this was not true. It seemed that Tsukino Kenji only wanted her back for fear of the information she could spill. But Mamoru knew that Kenji couldn't be certain that Usagi knew anything about his past. That was the plus side. Mamoru frowned, looking over at his father. An old leg wound--a souvenier from his younger, reckless days--had been bothering him and his age was showing in the lines and wrinkles of his face. How much longer would the man be around for Mamoru to call him father? In his advanced age of sixty-five, Chiba Hitoshi would not be in this world much longer. Mamoru dreaded the day he would lose his father; he had always relied on him. Even now, while holding Usagi hostage, he looked to his father for guidance. But could his father understand his reasons for capturing Usagi? In concern, he watched as his father seemed to be struggling for breath, clutching at his throat. "Father?" he cried, rising and running to his father's side. Quickly, he alerted the servants who called for a doctor.  
  
Usagi looked up from the book she had been reading, startled to see Mamoru standing in the door, soaked. There was a fierce thunderstorm going on outside, so why was he here? Why had he braved the storm to come here? She grabbed up a blanket and ran over, handing it to him. He nodded his thanks wearily and stumbled into the room. Usagi closed the door behind him and sat down on the couch next to him. It didn't occur to her that she could easily leave now. "Mamoru-kun? What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
He had been staring off into space but now he looked at her. It took a few moments for his eyes to focus on her. He smiled slightly. "Usagi-chan..." he whispered. He cast aside the blanket and held out his arms. She went gratefully into his embrace. "Bunny... Usagi... Usako..." he murmured.  
  
Usagi closed her eyes and relaxed in his embrace, knowing that he needed comfort. Something was troubling him; plauging his soul. He lifted his head and looked down at her, smiling slightly. Sensing his gaze on her, Usagi looked at him, her cheek resting against his heart. He brought up a hand and caressed her other cheek. "Usako..." he murmured, his eyes hooded as he looked at her. Nervously, she flicked her tongue out to moisten her now-dry lips. Mamoru's eyes darkened and his gaze centered on her mouth. All rational thought escaped him as he lowered his head and claimed her lips with his. Usagi was rocked with the unfamiliar feelings that assaulted her. This was not a kiss of punishment like the last had been, but a kiss of passion. She inched her arms up until they were looped around his neck and she clung to him, lost in a maelstrom of feelings. Never before had she been affected like this, and certainly not just from a simple kiss! Usagi felt Mamoru's tongue swipe at her bottom lip, seeking entrance. With a breathless sigh, she opened her mouth to him and he delved in, tasting the sweet honey of her mouth. He felt her surrender and lifted her into his arms, carrying her to the bedroom without losing contact with her mouth.  
  
~*~  
  
A few hours later, the two lay in companionable silence. Usagi rested her cheek against his bare chest, smiling softly. Mamoru threaded his fingers through her hair, thinking. Never before had he felt such feelings when with a woman. Was it love--or merely powerful lust? "Mamoru?" she asked.  
  
"Hm?" he murmured, glancing down at her.   
  
Usagi's azure eyes stared up at him, full of love and concern. "Why were you so upset when you came here?"  
  
He frowned slightly. "My father is ill. I fear that soon he will be gone. I...knew that I could find comfort with you."  
  
She frowned and levered herself up, looking at him. "You came...just for my body?"  
  
He frowned, avoiding her searching eyes. When she was met by silence, she stiffened and moved away from him, sitting up and wrapping a sheet around her. "F-fine... Go, then. I-I don't need someone who only sees me as a warm body..."  
  
Mamoru looked at her, hearing the hurt in her voice. "Usagi-chan..." he whispered, then hardened his head. Getting up, he threw his now-dry clothes on and left, saying, "You are still my captive. That has not changed."  
  
Usagi watched as he left, his back stiff. Hearing the door close and lock behind him, she began crying. How could he treat her so coldly when she loved him? Was it true? Was the man she loved truly the "Ice King?" How she hoped not! But he had been so cold when he left... Perhaps he didn't care for her... It was true, she had been only a warm body for him. She curled up in bed, crying out her sorrow.  
  
~*~  
  
Mamoru sat in his room, thinking of Usagi. He still felt bad for leaving her like that... Making her think that he didn't care... But right now he was so confused! What were these emotions that he was feeling? At first, all he had felt had been a powerful lust for her, but now? Yes, at the party it had been lust... What was it now? He groaned, holding his head in his hands. What could he do to figure out what he was feeling? What were his true feelings for Usagi? How he wished he knew! But until he knew, Mamoru knew that he would have to continue being rude to her. It wasn't love that he was feeling; he couldn't feel love! He had been rightly called the "Ice King."  
  
  
  
  
Okay, thanks for reading so far. Please review. Keep looking for the next chapter. Thanks! 


	5. Part 5

  
  
  
  
Tainted Past-- Part 5  
  
  
The blonde girl sat, staring out the window at the dense forest that separated her from the mansion. Not long ago, she had also been surrounded by such riches. Ill gotten, hai, and she had not enjoyed them, but her father had. Her father... Ha! That man didn't deserve the title of "father." He was too cold and unfeeling to be a father in emotions, only by blood. Turning her thoughts to the events of the previous day, she recalled her time with Mamoru. So what if he had captured her? So what if he was only using her for her body? She sighed, looking outside. She frowned and stiffened. She wouldn't let him use her like this! He would not just use her like some pawn! He would pay...and pay dearly!  
  
~*~  
  
Tsukino Kenji sat in the newspaper office, glaring at the man behind the desk. "I don't care what it costs! I want that ad run on the first page every day; every edition, until my daughter is found!" he cried.  
  
"Yes, sir," the man said. "It may take a long time... Or you may not find her at all..." he said.  
  
"I don't care! I will find my daughter!"  
  
He stalked out of the building, frowning. How dare this man say that? He would find Usagi and make sure that she could tell no one the things that she knew... If, indeed, she did know of his past and the secrets he had worked so hard to keep from anyone. No one would know of his past... It would ruin him if it got out...  
  
~*~  
  
Mamoru sighed as he sat at his father's bedside. The man had been sick for so long.... Would he ever come out of it? Mamoru found his thoughts turning once again toward the girl in the guest house. When would this...infatuation...with Usagi stop? She was nothing to him! Not now, not ever! She was just a warm and willing body... Wasn't she?  
  
He sighed and rubbed his temples, feeling a headache beginning. What was happening to him? Why did he have these odd feelings for Usagi? She should mean nothing to him... Right?   
  
~*~  
  
Usagi looked up from the dinner that she was eating as Mamoru walked in. She averted her eyes from him. "What do you want?" she asked coldly.  
  
"I... I just wanted to let you know that your father's search is finding nothing," he said, just as cold as she.  
  
Usagi nodded slowly. "Thank you. Is there anything else?"  
  
"No."  
  
He turned and started to walk away, but turned back and stalked over to her, jerking her out of her seat. She gasped as his lips came down roughly on hers. When he pulled away, she was breathless. "You will beg for me. Remember that, Bunny," he hissed, before moving away.  
  
As he left, he slammed the door behind him. Usagi bit her lip as she watched him leave. It wasn't her nature to be so cold... So unfeeling... How could she do that to the man that she loved? It wasn't in her to make him suffer... But he had made her suffer... What was the difference? He deserved it! She frowned. But... Still, could she continue to do this? To hurt him like this? It wasn't what her heart was telling her to do... But it was the right thing to do to the man who had hurt her so badly.  
  
When would she be free of him? Of this guilt that he had put in her soul? It ate at her soul so badly! Would he ever leave her in peace? She had to sort out her soul somehow... But she couldn't do it when he was there with her all the time. She sighed. What could she do? How could she make him understand that she loved him; that she needed him?  
  
~*~  
  
Mamoru sighed as he stood outside the guest house, looking at the stars. He couldn't believe that he had been so cold to her... But she deserved it! She should be nothing more than a warm and willing body to him but she was turning into so much more. How? How had this woman changed into someone that he needed? Someone that he had to see just to get through the day? It was absurd... He shouldn't be so dependant on Usagi... Long ago, he had told himself that he would never depend on someone else, especially not a woman. When had that changed? When he met Usagi, he knew. Did she cast some sort of spell over him to cause him to need her endlessly? He didn't know... But what he did know was that she had gotten into his soul, somehow. But he wouldn't let it show... No, he would keep these feelings to himself until he was forced to reveal them.  
  
~*~  
  
Kenji frowned, looking out the window of his mansion. When would he find Usagi? Without her here, he would have no way of knowing if she knew his secret or not. Did she? Had Chiba Mamoru somehow found out about his past and told his daughter? Was that why she had left? Had she gone with him; and not been truly kidnapped? If only he knew the answer to those questions! Then, he could be at peace and wouldn't have to look for her. But he would have to find her... If only to kill her and make sure that no one would know the truth about his involvement in the Jagged Roses.  
  
He had to find his daughter before she told anyone the truth... It had been his duty to kill his wife and the others. The people that had died so he could obtain the mansion and grounds were easily expendable in his line of work. Little did his daughter know that he was still in the middle of the Jagged Roses. But, no one would know about that. Not as long as he lived... "Tsukino-san?"  
  
He turned. "Hai?" he snapped, looking at the trembling servant.  
  
"Chiba Mamoru is here to see you, Tsukino-san."  
  
Kenji raised an eyebrow. "Chiba Mamoru, here? Why?"  
  
"I-I do not know..."  
  
Kenji sighed. "Send him in," he said, waving the servant away.  
  
He moved over to his desk and sat down in the leather chair. He looked through some papers and looked up as someone walked in. "Chiba-san?" he asked.  
  
"Hai. Tsukino-san, I have something to discuss with you," he said as he moved into the room.  
  
"Oh? And what would that be, Chiba-san?"  
  
"I... I will help look for your daughter. I feel that it is a tragedy when someone is separated from their child."  
  
Kenji raised an eyebrow and then nodded. "Hai, thank you, Chiba-san. Come here tomorrow at noon and you can begin the search with the others."  
  
Mamoru nodded and left the Tsukino estate.  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi looked up as Mamoru walked in. She sighed. What did he want now? She loved him, but... He could be so cold! "Usagi-chan, there's something that I must tell you."   
  
"Oh? What is that, Mamoru-kun?"  
  
"Your father will never find you because I have joined his search party. I will lead them far away from this place and they won't expect that I was the one to kidnap you in the first place once I gain their trust."  
  
Usagi stared at him. "You're... You're tricking my father?"  
  
"Hai, I am. Do you have a problem with that, Usagi-chan?"  
  
Usagi sighed. How could she have a problem with that when that was what she was doing? She could easily alert her father where she was, but she hadn't. Why? Because she was in love with her captor. She couldn't just go against him. Could she? She sighed. Love was so complicated! "Mamoru-kun, I can't answer that right now."  
  
"Oh? And do you mind telling me why not?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"There is nothing to say. I can't explain my reasons. But just know that my father will punish you severly if he finds out that you have trapped me here."  
  
Mamoru laughed heartily. "Punish me? My dear, he will not realize that I am the one who has captured you!"  
  
"But... He will find out! When he does, you will be in trouble! Do you forget that my father is part of a gang?"  
  
"Forget? I am the one who told you!"  
  
Usagi shrugged. "So? What does that matter? My father will not know that."  
  
Mamoru stared at her. Was this girl...threatening him? It was unthinkable that such a small girl could attempt to threaten him! He was much more powerful than she; he had her captured and no one knew where she was! "Usagi-chan, you will remember that I am your captor now, and you are not free. Remember that I can take you or break you. It will be your choice."  
  
He took her in his arms and kissed her hard; a bruising, punishing kiss. "You are mine, Bunny!" he said forcefully.  
  
He turned and left the house quietly. Usagi sank down on her knees and wept. Why couldn't she just tell him that she loved him? It was so hard! She was hiding behind this facade of confidence and assurity that she did not feel. Soon, she would have to tell him the truth. She would have to tell him that she truly loved him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Tsukino-san?"  
  
Kenji looked up from his papers at the black-clothed scout who had been ordered to follow Chiba Mamoru and make sure that he was not double-crossing him. "Hai? What have you found out about Chiba Mamoru?"  
  
"He has your daughter, sir."  
  
Kenji stared at him. "What? Are you sure?" he cried.  
  
The man nodded, swifting the cigarette in his mouth to the other side. "Hai, it's her. I'd recognize her anywhere, sir."  
  
"Where is she being kept? In his mansion?"  
  
"Naw. The guest house. Guess he thinks she'll be staying for a while."  
  
Kenji frowned. "You will be greatly rewarded for this information, if it proves to be correct," he said. Moving away from the man, he walked to the window and looked out, frowning. "You are certain it was my daughter? I want to mix-ups!"  
  
"It was her, sir. It was Tsukino Usagi, I am sure of it."  
  
"Good. Then here is what I want you to do," he went on to explain his plan--how he wanted his daughter killed.  
  
~*~  
  
Mamoru frowned, knowing that something was wrong with Usagi. She seemed...removed from him, it seemed. Why wouldn't she speak with him? What did she resent so about him? Was it because he had told her he was just using her for her body? Hai, that had to be it. He regretted that action now, but he couldn't take it back.  
  
~*~  
  
The dark-clothed figure moved toward the guest house. It was dark; no lights were shining in the house that Usagi was kept in. The figure removed a lock picking kit from his pocket and opened the door, creeping in. At Usagi's bedside, he looked down at the sleeping girl and removed a knife from his pocket, holding it over in preparation to kill her.....  
  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger!!!!!! Don't you just hate those? Hehe. Well, review and I'll get the next chapter out soon. Thanks! 


	6. Part 6

Tainted Past--Part 6 

In the manor house, Mamoru got up from his seat and walked outside, thinking of checking on Usagi. As he neared the guest house, he saw that the door was ajar. Why would the door be ajar when she was sleeping? Something was wrong... 

Entering the bedroom, he saw a man poised over her, holding a knife. "No!" he gasped. Jumping at the man, he knocked the knife from his hand before he could strike Usagi's body. "Leave her alone!" he roared. 

Usagi jerked up in bed and screamed when she saw Mamoru on the floor, fighting with a masked man. "Mamoru!" she cried. 

He grunted, trying to force the knife from the other man's hand. "Get out of here, Usagi!" 

Quickly rising from the bed, Usagi threw her robe on and ran from the room, going into the living room. She waited impatiently for Mamoru to appear. Would he be the victor in the fight? Who had that man been? Looking up, she saw Mamoru walk out of the room, only a thin line of blood running down the side of his face to attest to the fight. "Mamoru? Are you okay?" she asked, rising and taking a step toward him. 

"Hai... I'm fine," he replied, raising a hand to the cut on his head, just behind the hairline. 

Usagi found it amazing that had been all the injury he had gotten from fighting with a man armed with a knife and who knew what else. "Mamoru.... How did you survive with only a small cut?" she asked uncertainly. 

He shrugged. "I learned how to fight from my father when I was younger." 

"Oh..." 

She could think of nothing else to say and so moved toward the bathroom and the medicine cabinet. "Let me treat that wound," she said. "It is, after all, my fault." 

Mamoru looked at her as she came back with antiseptic and a bandage. "Usagi, it wasn't your fault. It was whoever wanted you dead." 

She stopped and looked at him, frowning. "Dead? Someone hired that man to kill me?" 

"Hai, they did. I don't know who, though...." He sighed. "I wish I did. I want to kill the person who tried to end your life." 

Usagi frowned. Who would want to kill her? No one that she could think of, surely. "It's so odd... I don't know anyone who would want me dead..." 

Mamoru shrugged and rose after she bandaged the cut. "I'm going to take him to the police. You stay here and be careful. Okay?" 

"Hai, Mamoru, I'll be fine," she replied. 

"Good." 

~*~ 

_ The blonde girl didn't move; she kept silent. Her mother had told her to stay behind in the dark closet and not to make a sound.... Her tears silently tracked down her face as she heard her father beating her mother again... Oh, how she hated this! She was so helpless... There was nothing she could do... _

Usagi jolted up in bed, looking around. As her breathing slowed, she frowned. She was still in the guest house... Mamoru was nowhere to be found... Of course, he had left shortly after the attempt on her life... Would he never stay to comfort her? Sighing, she turned over on her side and tried to go back to sleep, but found it impossible. She couldn't sleep without knowing whether Mamoru truly loved her or was only using her to gain what he wanted! Laying in her bed until dawn, she vowed to find a way to find out what Mamoru's true feelings were. 

~*~ 

The next morning, Usagi was sitting on her couch, sipping from a cup of cocoa. She barely glanced up as Mamoru walked in. She knew it would be him. "Usagi, what are you doing?" he demanded. 

"Drinking cocoa," she replied, as if he should know that. 

Frowning, Mamoru walked in front of her. "Usagi? What's wrong?" 

"Nothing," she said matter-of-factly, looking at the book she held before her. 

Raising an eyebrow, Mamoru knew that something was wrong. But what? She had been upset yesterday... "Usagi? What's wrong?" he asked. 

Shaking her head, she kept her gaze from his. "Nothing, Mamoru. Why would there be? Oh, thank you for saving me yesterday." 

Taking a sip of her cocoa, she turned the page and appeared totally interested in her book. Mamoru frowned, wondering why she was paying no attention to him. "Usagi?" 

"Hm?" she murmured. 

"Why are you not talking to me?" 

She shrugged. "Good book," she replied shortly. 

His muscles tightening in tension, Mamoru walked closer and ripped the book from her hands, taking the cocoa and setting it down. Lifting her forcefully to her feet, he brought her body close against his, anchoring her to him. Bringing his lips down against hers, he bruised her with his power. Twisting away from him, she looked up at him with fear-filled eyes. Why did he have to be so rough with her? Did he... like hurting her? "Mamoru?" she whispered, pain filling her. Why was he being like this? She hadn't wanted this! 

He sighed and bowed his head. "Gomen, Usagi. I'm sorry," he whispered roughly, not lessening his grip on her. 

Swallowing, she tried to twist away from him, but it was no use. "Mamoru, please! Let go, you're hurting me!" she cried. 

Frowning, he seemed to wrench himself away from her and turned away. "I'm sorry." 

"M-Mamoru?" she whispered, not sure what to do. 

Shaking his head, he seemed to be searching for words. "No, don't say anything. It was my mistake, Usagi. I'm sorry." 

Not knowing what to say to his apology, Usagi remained silent. After a few moments of strained silence, he turned and left the guest house. Usagi didn't know what to do. Did he love her? Or was he using her? Had he been so rough today because he had only wanted her body? Or... Did he really love her? It was all so confusing! 

~*~ 

Mamoru sat in the chair, his head in his hands. He just didn't know what he was doing! He couldn't love Usagi... Love was something that he could never have! For Chiba Mamoru to find love would be...for the world to end. He knew that now. Nothing in his life had ever gone right. Why should he believe that this would? 

He turned his thoughts to Tsukino Kenji, Usagi's father. It was clear to see that he had to have at least some contact with the Jagged Roses or else he would not have found someone so easily to hire to kill his daughter. But he would never admit it... Mamoru had to find some way to relieve Usagi of any fear she might have of her father... And to do that he would have to make sure that Tsukino Kenji was in jail for a very long time... His whole life, if Mamou had anything to say about it... He didn't want _ anyone _ to hurt Usagi again. But...why? Why did he feel this way about this girl? She was...nothing to him... Wasn't she? Finally, after thinking it over, she had to admit that it was not just some old feeling... It was love. He was..in love with her... 

When he had thought that she would be killed, his heart had almost stopped... He was always worried about her, no matter where he was or what he was doing... Hai, he loved her. It was a revelation to him and something that he didn't quite expect, but it had happened. Now, all he had to do was tell her.... 

~*~ 

Usagi looked up as someone walked in, expecting Mamoru. But, to her surprise, it was an unfamiliar man. He leered at her. "Wh-who are you?" she asked. 

Not answering he, he ran toward her and she was his hand coming toward her head and then...darkness.... 

~*~ 

Mamoru knocked on the door to the guest house, prepared to reveal to Usagi what he had realized. His love for her. When there was no answer, he assumed that she had not been able to hear him and so walked in. But, looking around, he found that she was gone. But how? The door had been locked... Fear raced through his veins as he saw a bloody knife in the corner, as if thrown there carelessly. "No!" he cried roughly, turning and running from the guest house. 

To Be Continued. 


	7. Part 7

** _ Author's Note: _** Oh my gosh!! I am sorry that this story has not been updated lately! But I've been so busy!! School, family, I just haven't had time to write on this story!! Forgive me, faithful readers! ::bows in apology:: On with the story!! 

** Tainted Past-- Part 7**

The first thing she felt was a soft feather bed beneath her. The next thing she realized was that her head was killing her. Moaning, the girl slowly opened her eyes, letting her gaze focus on the dimly-lit room. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was... a man taking her from the guest house at Chiba Manor! Gasping, Usagi shot up in a sitting position, groaning as that caused her head to throb even worse. "Ah, so you're awake, miss." 

"Huh?" She looked over to see a gray-haired maid. The woman was familiar to her... "Akiro!" she gasped. 

It was the maid she had known since her childhood, the one woman who had remained constant in her life. The woman moved closer, smiling. "Usagi, you do not know how worried everyone has been! Where were you?!" 

"I-I was at..." She broke off, knowing that there was no reason to alarm Akiro with where she had been. "Nowhere. I do not know where I was being kept." 

"Ah, come now Usagi! Surely you know of the man who took you, hm?" 

Warily, she turned to look at the man she called "father." What did he know? "Wh-what do you mean?" she asked nervously. 

"Chiba Mamoru took you, surely you know that." 

"O-of course I know that... I just didn't think Akiro needed to be worried..." 

He let loose a bitter laugh. "Oh, really? Tell me, Usagi, what did he tell you? Hm? What did that devil tell you about me?!" 

He moved closer, anger in his eyes and in his stiff posture. His fists slammed down on the bed beside her, causing only a soft bounce. His face moved closer to her, evil in its intent. "Well?" he hissed, the liquor on his breath causing her to gag. 

"N-nothing... He told me nothing!" she cried, suddenly afraid of this man whom she had once loved. He had turned violent in the time she had been with Mamoru... He had changed for the worse.... 

"Nothing, eh? We'll see what you think when you're locked up here with no human contact except Namira!" 

Usagi gasped. "No! Not Namira!" she cried. Namira was the head maid and the most vicious woman Usagi had ever met. Even though she had a tainted past, Usagi still wasn't strong enough to face Namira, who had been known to kill someone just because of a spot on a water glass. 

Stalking out of the room behind Akiro, Kenji slammed the door angrily. Flopping down on the bed, Usagi's sobs filled the room. What was she to do? She should have listened to Mamoru, even if he had been rude to her! Her love could outlive the torture he inflicted on her. If only he would come and save her! She would put up with anything if only he could get her out of there! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Slamming his fist down on Tsukino Kenji's desk, Mamoru stood over him, anger in his stiff visage. "Where is she?" he hissed. 

"Where is who?" Kenji asked, his manner uncaring, as if he didn't think that Mamoru had the guts to hurt him. 

"Usagi," Mamoru growled. "What have you done with her?!" 

Kenji rose, looking at the man before him. "I have not seen my daughter for some time now, surely you know that. After all, you were to help search for her. Are you saying she has been found?" 

Mamoru stared at him. Was he really innocent of Usagi's kidnapping? But no, it had to have been him! Reassured by the knife in his pocket, he knew that there was no way that Kenji could take him by surprise. "Just because you are her father does not mean she wants to be here... Where is she?" 

Kenji shrugged. "I do not know." 

Knowing that the man was lying, Mamoru whirled and stalked away, thinking of a way to save Usagi. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Usagi stared out the window at the dark night sky. Sighing, she wondered what she was going to do. Would Mamoru come? But no, he had said he didn't love her; she was only a willing body. Looking up at the full moon, she wondered how she would get out of here. Suddenly, there was a scraping outside the window. _ What? _ she wondered. _ What is going on? What...what's out there?! _ Moving back from the window as it was opened, the girl whimpered in fear. A black-clothed figure slipped inside the room, looking at her. Stepping back, Usagi looked at him in fear. "Wh-who are you?" she whispered nervously. 

"Good. You are here. I was worried that I was wrong," said a familiar voice. 

Usagi gasped as the man removed his hood. "Mamoru!" she cried. "What are you doing here?" 

"Trying to save you. Look, Usagi, I..." he hesitated, before going on. "I was wrong before. You _ weren't _ just another body for me. You were... someone that I love greatly and I..." 

"You love me?" she asked in amazement. Could he really love her? 

He moved toward her, smiling. Reaching for her, he pulled her into her arms. "Usagi, I've always love you. I think, since the first time I saw you, you've been in my heart. I'm sorry if I didn't show it... I'm not very good with my feelings..." 

Hugging him, Usagi smiled. "I don't care. As long as you love me." 

"God, I do!" Pulling her to him, he kissed her gently, pouring all of his love in that single kiss. Instead of a mere brushing of lips, it was a joining of souls. Their love had been admitted and they were together. But her father... He still wouldn't accept this. 

"Mamoru..." she said as the kiss ended and she looked up at him. "My father... He's still in that gang, I know it!" 

"It's okay, Usagi, we'll figure something out... Okay?" 

"Okay," she said, holding on to him tightly. 

Suddenly, the door began to open. Neither of them noticed, however, that someone was slipping into the room and observing them quietly. 

I hope that you liked this chapter. Yes, I know, another cliff-hanger. ^_^; Sorry about that. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Please review!! Thanks!! 


	8. Part 8

**

Tainted Past - Part 8 

**

"Usagi," said a voice. 

Both Usagi and Mamoru whirled, ready to face the person who had entered the room without their knowing. "Who's there?" Mamoru hissed, holding a dagger that he had pulled from his belt. 

"Do not be alarmed; I am a friend," the person said as she moved into the light. 

"Akiro!" Usagi exclaimed. 

"Who?" Mamoru asked, glancing at Usagi. 

"My maid. She's a friend, don't worry." 

Mamoru looked back at the woman and nodded. "Are you here to help us or to alert Usagi's father?" 

"I am here to help my favorite child," she replied. "But we must work quickly. If Kenji finds that she is gone..." 

"Akiro, is Father still a part of the Jagged Roses?" Usagi asked, cutting her off. 

"Wh-what?" she asked uncertainly. 

"Akiro, you've been here for a long time. You must know about everything that happens here! Please, tell me, is Father still involved with the Jagged Roses?" 

Akiro sighed, seeming to be thinking things over. "I... Usagi, I do not know much of your father's doings, but what I do know is that he is visited by men who are not what they seem to be." 

"What do you mean?" Mamoru asked. 

"Well, there was a man who appeared to be Scottish and even gave a name as such. But when I spoke to him in Gaelic - my family lived in Ireland for a summer - he could not understand me." 

"Well, maybe he didn't know Gaelic," Usagi said. 

"What self-respecting Irishman doesn't know his mother tongue?" Akiro replied. 

Usagi shrugged. "I-I don't know..." 

"Is that all?" Mamoru asked. 

"Well... Kenji did give them packages and they gave him some, but I do not know what was in them..." she hesitated before saying: "Are you going to protect Usagi? Take her away from this awful place before she can be harmed? I have tried to protect her as best I could but... I fear that it won't be enough..." 

Mamoru nodded. "I will protect her with my life." 

"Good. Now, you should go soon or Kenji may find you." 

"Will you be okay, Akiro?" Usagi asked. 

"Yes, yes, I will be fine. Now go, quickly!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Laying in Mamoru's arms in the guest house, Usagi sighed. "Mamoru?" 

"Hm?" he mumbled. 

"You love me, right?" 

"What? Of course I do!" 

She smiled, even though he couldn't see it in the darkness. "Good. But... How long until we can stop my father?" 

Mamoru sighed, holding her tightly against him. "I'm not sure. A couple weeks, at the most. The police know that he's still in the Jagged Roses, though. So... They're going to do everything they can to stop him." 

"I know. Thank you, Mamoru..." 

"I'll always be here for you, Usagi. I'm always going to protect you," he said quietly as she fell asleep in his arms. 

** _ Okay, well, I think there's going to be a couple more chapters to this story before it is finished. Please review, though, and I'll try to have the next chapter out soon. Thanks to everybody who has been reading this so far!! _**


	9. Part 9

_ Sorry it's been so long since this story was updated, but I've been busy lately and I've had to re-write alot of stories (argh!!) since I was locked out of using my disks that they were stored on. Long story. ^.^; Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it's so short; there will be longer ones later. _

**

Tainted Past - Part 9

**

"What do you mean she's GONE?!" Kenji yelled, staring at Akiro. 

The woman had gone to Usagi's room to awaken her and present her to her father for 'judgement.' Kenji would not allow any daughter of his to betray him. Especially not with a Chiba! And now, to find that she had somehow escaped in the night? Most likely with Mamoru, he knew. What would it take for that girl to learn that he - Tsukino Kenji - did not take to betrayal easily? If she thought that this was going to be easy, she was wrong. 

"I-I'm sorry, sir. When I went to awaken the mistress, she was not there," Akiro said meekly. 

Kenji frowned. "I'll get her back. Chiba Mamoru will not win." 

~*~*~*~

"Usagi, you know that this isn't going to be easy, right? We have to stop your father, somehow. And it's not going to go well for him..." 

"I know, Mamoru. Don't worry. Just do what you have to do. I'm not going to say anything. I just want him stopped... For good." 

He nodded. "It'll be okay." 

"Mamoru, what if we can't stop him? I mean, there's every chance that he can rally his forces. With the Jagged Roses fighting against us, would we even have a chance?" 

Mamoru sighed. "I... Usagi, whatever happens, just know I love you. Forever." 

"Chiba-san? Officer Tsukari is here," a servant reported. 

Mamoru nodded. "Thank you." 

"Chiba-san!" The man called as he entered the room. "What is this you were saying about finding the leader of the Jagged Roses?" 

"I have. His daughter will attest to that," Mamoru said firmly, holding Usagi's hand. 

Tsukari glanced at the girl, raising an eyebrow. "Weren't you at the Blood Red Rose a few years ago?" 

Usagi gasped, going pale. Had her past finally caught up with her? "I-I..." she stuttered. 

"Usagi doesn't do that anymore. It makes me wonder why you knew about her being there, though," Mamoru said. 

The officer blanched, looking at Mamoru. "I... It was an undercover operation..." 

"Of course," Mamoru allowed. "Now, to get down to business. I have it on good authority that Tuskino Kenji is the leader of the Jagged Roses." 

"We gonna stop him?" 

"Yes. No matter what it takes, Kenji will be stopped." 

"My father has done alot of bad things, but trying to kill me... That's the worst and the one that I cannot forgive," Usagi said quietly. 

"Attempted murder?" another officer asked as he entered the room. 

"This is Usagi, Tsukino Kenji's daughter," Tsukari said. 

"She's the one?" 

"Yeah." 

"Usagi, are you willing to give a statement so we can stop him?" 

She nodded. "Whatever it takes. I want to be able to live my own life; not something that he wants for me." 

"Well, if this holds up in court - and I'm sure it will, you have the backing of a Chiba - then you'll be free. After all, you're legal. You're allowed to make your own choices." 

Usagi nodded. "I know that. Now, it's up to you to stop my father. Are you up to the job?" 

The man stared at her, amazed, it seemed, that a woman would dare to question him. "We can most certainly apprehend him," he said stiffly. 

Usagi smiled, nodding. She knew that this man would not allow a 'weak' woman to question what he could do, especially if that woman was the daughter of a criminal. As the officers left with reassurances that Kenji would soon be stopped, Usagi turned to Mamoru. "Is this going to work?" 

Mamoru sighed. "I hope so, love. But if it doesn't ... I'll be here for you, you know that." 

"Yes. I just hope that Akiro is not being mistreated because of what I've done..." 

~*~*~*~

Akiro cringed under the assault of Kenji's heated words. Would his scolding never cease? He had been at it for a good four hours! Sighing, she answered again, "Sir, I do not know where Usagi is!" 

"Either tell me what you know or you're fired!" 

"Then fire me because I know nothing!" 

"Out!" 

With that single word, Akiro was cast out into the cold, unforgiving streets to make her own way with only the clothes upon her back and the little money that she had been able to smuggle on her person. It wasn't much, but it was all she had been able to save. 

What could she do not? She had nothing... Maybe she could go to Usagi... That seemed to be her only option now. But would the girl accept her? 

~*~*~

Elsewhere in the city, a young raven-haired medium, or psychic, was concentrating hard on the aura's of worry and love that were radiating from the Chiba Manor. "Mamoru, what are you up to now?" she murmured, picturing him in her minds eye. 

It had been a long while since Chiba Rei, sister to Mamoru, had been cast out for her strange interests and 'weird powers.' Was her family still so prejudice? Yes. That hadn't changed, not in all these years. 

Still, she held no feelings of hate toward her brother. Could she help him and his lady love? They seemed to need her assistance... Yes, she could help them and they would not even notice... 

~*~*~

Mamoru frowned, lifting his head from the pillow. "Mamoru?" Usagi asked, noticing his distraction. "Is something wrong?" 

"No... Just thinking," he replied, smiling and taking her in his arms. 

But, still, he couldn't forget that odd feeling... Like someone had been watching... Or getting into his soul, somehow? 

~*~*~

"I'm gonna find you, Usagi. Soon, and that Chiba boy will die... As leader of the Jagged Roses, I have that power... Everything is going to work out..." Kenji whispered, looking into the pool of liquor that was in the glass he held. "I will win." 

~*~*~

Still sitting in the dark room, Chiba Rei, better known as Madame Hino Rei now, concentrated her energy on helping her brother. 'Spirit of Fire' suited her better than Chiba Rei, which was a name from a past better left behind. All who knew her now only knew Hino Rei, not a Chiba. As far as anyone knew, there was only one Chiba heir left, and that was Mamoru. She would not allow that to be changed, but she would help her brother and his lover... 

~*~*~

_ Please review!! As soon as I've written it, I'll post the next chapter. Thanks!!_


	10. Part 10

_ I hope that people are still interested in this story... _

**_Tainted Past _**

Part 10 

* * *

Kenji looked at the man sitting across from him. "Are you telling me that Chiba Mamoru kidnapped my daughter and now refuses to return her to me -- her father?" he asked. 

"Well, sir, it's not clear whether or not Chiba-san did, in fact, take her. If he did, the searches of his property have turned up nothing," was the reply. 

"How many searches have been done?" 

"Two, as per each of your requests. We understand your anxiousness at awaiting the return of your daughter, but we are doing all we can." 

"All you can? No, if you were doing that, my daughter would be back with me!" Kenji yelled. 

"Sir, we're doing all we can," the man said again. Rising, he bowed slightly. "If we gain any more information, you will be alerted immediately." 

~*~*~

The cold wind battered her body as Akiro neared the estates of Chiba Manor. She could only pray that Usagi would accept her into her new life. Standing in front of the wooden door, she gathered together her courage and rang the doorbell. 

The door opened to reveal a stiff-backed butler. "Yes?" he asked. 

"I am here to see Tsukino Usagi," Akiro said. 

The man ran an assessing eye over her, sneering at her appearance. "I'm sorry, but there is no one by that name on this estate." 

"Let me see Usagi-chan!" she cried, glaring at him. 

"Akiro?" Usagi whispered from somewhere farther back in the mansion. Lifting her head from the book she had been reading, she looking into the distance. "Akiro?" she whispered again. Had it really been her? Getting to her feet, she moved quickly to the door. Seeing the butler standing there, she moved to peer out, but the man's body blocked her view. Usagi rolled her eyes. For once, though, she was glad that she had been able to befriend all of the servants of Chiba Manor -- those who protected her. "Kajuu, please move," she said quietly. 

The man glanced back. "Usagi-sama!" he cried. "You should not be here -- people can see you!" he hissed. 

She shrugged. "Who is here?" 

"A homeless woman... She claims that she knows you?" 

Usagi peered out, gasping when she saw who it was. "Akiro!" 

"Usagi-chan, your father... He kicked me out after I refused to reveal where you were... I have nothing now..." she said quietly. "I-I don't want to interrupt your new life... I only came to say goodbye." 

"No, Akiro! I won't let my father drive you out! Come in, come in. You can stay here with us... You're my friend; you deserve it. Besides, you protected me!" 

Slowly, Akiro entered the room with a slight, wobbly smile. "Arigatou, Usagi-chan." she whispered. 

"Kajuu, please get Akiro something to eat and drink," Usagi directed as she steered Akiro into the parlor. "Akiro, tell me what's happened. Is father awfully angry?" she asked as they each sat down. 

Akiro sighed. "He is angry, yes. Usagi-chan, you can never go back to him... He would kill you! Kenji-san sees you deserting him for Chiba-san as a betrayal... Something that he cannot forgive." 

She glanced up as Kajuu entered with a tray of food and drink. She smiled slightly and accepted a cup of hot tea, sipping on it. She looked back at Usagi, sighing. "You had best hope that this love is true, Usagi-chan. Because you can never go back to your father's house." 

Usagi nodded slightly. "Hai, I realized that after I left. Still, I will have to face him in court. I'll have to find a way to be free of his rule. Also, the 'Jagged Roses' will lose their leader... I must make sure of that!" 

"Usako?" a voice called. 

"In here," she replied. 

Mamoru walked in, smiling at her. "I heard that you had a friend come to stay?" 

"Hai! This is Akiro. You remember her, ne?" 

Mamoru grinned at the woman. "Yes, of course. Welcome, Akiro. You're free to stay here as long as you like." 

Akiro smiled. "Arigatou. I know, Chiba-san, that you will keep Usagi-chan safe from the wrath of her father. But all of you must be careful. He will not give up easily." 

"We know. Don't worry, Akiro, I would protect Usako with my life." 

"I know," was the whisper. "But will it be enough?" 

"Akiro?" Usagi asked. 

"I... Usagi-chan, your father has too much power. Even more than would be expected. He can --" 

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. Now that you're here and out of danger, the police will send men to apprehend Kenji," Mamoru told her. 

"But if they can't catch him... I'm sure that Kenji knows that they will be after him. And he will stop at nothing to get Usagi back!" 

"He will lose," Mamoru said fiercly. "Kenji will never be able to take Usagi back. She's old enough -- she can choose her own life. And you can, as well. Akiro, you can work here -- stay with Usagi." 

"I... I couldn't ask something like that of you..." Akiro said slowly, nervously. "You shouldn't shelter me... Kenji could be looking for me... For all of us..." 

"You are Usagi's friend; no harm will come to you," Mamoru assured her. 

"Akiro, please stay," Usagi pleaded. "I've missed you." 

The woman sighed. "Very well; I will remain. But if Kenji nears, I will leave so that you are not abused for helping me." 

"It's your choice," Usagi said quietly. 

~*~*~

"Brother, you are getting yourself in too deep... Are you sure you can last under these conditions? You are sheltering the one you love, yes, but you are now also helping her friend. Is it worth it?" the raven-haired woman whispered. "I feel sorry for you, Mamoru." 

She continued to stare into the red-orange flames of the fire, gazing intently at the bluer flecks of flame near the top. "The blue burns more," she intoned. "Is Tsukino Usagi your 'blue'? Or is it someone else?" 

Sighing, she reached into the farthest recesses of her mind, trying to find a long-dead and dormant link to her brother's soul -- his very being. _'I can only help him if he allows me into his mind -- his world. Can I enter? I did when we were children, but he did not have such barriers then. Is my "power" strong enough to break through his walls?'_ she wondered. 

"Madame Hino?" 

She winced as the voice broke through her concentration. "What?" she snapped, turning to look at the man standing there. He was garbed in the traditional Shinto robes, but something was out of place. Was it his shifting eyes; or his mysterious aura? No matter what it was, she had employed him years ago -- when she had first become the mysterious Hino Rei -- miko of the Shinto temple and psychic. 

"There is a customer to see you," he said quietly. 

Rei sighed, getting to her feet. "Send them in." 

Arranging herself on the cushion in front of the fire, she awaited the arrival of her newest customer. Did they want a prediction? Love advice? A palm reading? Whatever it was, she wanted to get it done quickly so that she could go back to helping Mamoru. Her brother came first, even though he had done nothing when she had been cast out. 

She looked up as the figure entered, her violet eyes assessing the person. "Welcome to the Shinto temple -- where you can find your dreams. What can I help you with?" 

"I need a spell -- voodoo, you could say," the man said. 

"A spell? Like what?" Rei asked, watching him. 

He shifted nervously before saying, "Death." 

Rei's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You want yourself killed?" 

"No. I want someone else killed. Enemies of mine." 

"Who? But first, I need your name." 

"I want Chiba Mamoru and Tsukino Usagi dead. My name is... Tsukino Kenji." 

* * *

_ Ooh, a cliffhanger!! Gomen ne, but I thought this was a good place to stop.... I'll try to get another chapter out soon... PLEASE review!! ^_^_


	11. Part 11

**_Tainted Past _**

Chapter 11 

Rei gasped, struggling not to allow any emotion to show on her face. "You wish that Chiba Mamoru and Tsukino Usagi meet their deaths, ne?" 

"Yes. Soon. They are obstacles that must be removed from my path." 

"And what path would this be? Surely not the blessed one to 'enlightment.' You would not need to kill to attain that heavenly plateau." 

"What I must do is none of your concern! I came here because you have a reputation for being the 'quiet' one who will not talk of the deeds you perform," he exclaimed angrily. "Should I now take my leave and my business elsewhere?" 

Rei frowned. If he took his "business" elsewhere, then she would have an even slimmer chance of saving her brother. But if he stayed… "No, I'm sorry, please stay," she said. "My words flew from my mouth before I realized their meaning. Forgive me." 

He frowned. "Very well." 

"Now, how would you like me to go about this? There are many ways to find one's death." 

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I just want them dead, out of my way!" 

She nodded. "I shall do my best. Come back in two days and you will then have the means to continue your journey of death." 

The man grinned evilly. "Thank you," he said quickly as he exited the room. 

Rei sighed, her violet eyes full of pain. "I'm sorry, Mamoru, there was nothing more I could do," she whispered. "But I won't allow him to kill you or your love. I vow on all that is holy that you shall be safe!" 

~*~*~

Usagi's attention was captured by the story unfolding in the book she was reading. A novel of romance and adventure, a great mix. Something that she had recently found in her own life, with Mamoru. Before, there had only been pain and degradation. She was thankful that she had found a way to escape that life. Her tainted past was her secret, but one that Mamoru had found out. And it seemed that he didn't care what she had done, what she had been. She was very thankful for that, as well. 

It amazed her that such a man would take time to get to know her, to love her. But he had, and she would cherish his love for all time. It was the one thing that she would want forever. 

"Usako?" 

She glanced up, smiling at Mamoru who stood in the library door. "Hi," she said softly. "Is something wrong?" 

"I've been down at the police station… They say that they can't arrest your father yet. Something about 'proper procedure,' or some junk. If they won't arrest him, then I'll kill him." 

Usagi gasped. "No, Mamoru, you can't! They would put you in jail!" 

He shrugged. "I would do anything for you, Usako, even if it meant that I would go to jail. But I'll give the police another chance. Maybe they just haven't had enough time yet." 

She smiled. "Thank you. I wouldn't want to lose you like that." 

He moved into the room, embracing her. "Don't worry, love, I won't let anything happen to you." 

"Usagi?" 

They looked up, seeing Akiro standing there. "Akiro!" Usagi exclaimed. 

The woman smiled nervously. "I-I'm sorry to interrupt, but there's something at the door asking to see Mamoru…" 

"Is it the police?" he asked. 

"No… It's a young woman." 

Mamoru frowned and Usagi gasped. "A woman?" she asked, hurt in her eyes. 

"Who?" 

"She… She said her name is Rei," Akiro replied, her eyes dancing nervously in between Usagi and Mamoru. 

"Rei!" he exclaimed. "Has she come back after all these years? Father will be…" he sighed. "Perhaps angry, but perhaps joyful… I do not know anymore." 

"Mamoru? Who's Rei? An… old girlfriend?" Usagi asked. 

"What? No. She's my sister. Don't worry, my princess, you're the only one for me." 

Usagi smiled softly. "Thank you. Let's go see your sister." 

~*~

"Rei," came the emotion-choked voice. 

The girl looked up, her violet eyes widening at the sight of the person standing there. "Father!" she exclaimed. 

"Why are you here? Come to beg my forgiveness so you can get money?" A cough began wracking his body and he leaned heavily on his cane, gasping out, "You'll get nothing!" 

"Father?" Mamoru cried, running up to his father's side and allowing the man to lean against him. "You should be in bed, Father, you're sick!" 

"Sick? Bah! I'm dying, not sick!" the man said. "I come down here to find my wayward daughter standing in our parlor, probably coming to beg money? I'll not have it!" 

"I came here to warn Mamoru and Usagi," Rei said quietly. Everyone looked at her. "A man came to my temple, seeking the use of my… 'powers' and he said that he wanted Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru dead. He said his name was Tsukino Kenji." 

Usagi gasped. "He wants to kill me?" Her face went pale and her legs weakened, causing her to lean against the nearby divan. 

"Usako!" Mamoru cried. 

She shook her head. "No, stay with your father. I'll be okay… Just, I can't believe that my fahter would…" 

"Usagi, Mamoru, I'm sorry," Rei said. "I won't allow him to kill you. I"ll do everything that I can to stop him. If I don't succeed, though, then he'll go to another 'psychic,' but this one won't have the ties to you that I do. And that person will kill you, most likely without the use of true magic, though." 

"What can we do?" Mamoru asked, his midnight blue eyes focused on his sister. 

She sighed. "I'm not sure. There are so many things standing in the way…" 

"Rei, please. I don't want anything to happen to Usagi. If you can save her from her father, please do. Don't worry about me, it doesn't matter what happens to me as long as she is safe," Mamoru told her. 

"Mamoru, no! You can't sacrifice yourself for me!" Usagi cried. 

He glanced at her, smiling weakly. "I would die for you, princess, you know that." 

"Mamoru, please don't," she whispered. "I don't want to lose you." 

"I can't die… Not as long as I have your love." 

"You'll always have that, my love." 

"Touching, truly it is," Rei said. "But can we get back to the matter at hand?" 

"What can we do to stop my father?" Usagi asked. 

"Nothing. We can only delay his knowledge for a little while. Mamoru, do you still have that cabin up in the mountains?" 

"Yes." 

"I want you and Usagi to go there, and wait until you get a signal from me, or the police, someone that you can trust, to come back here. We'll make Kenji think that you're dead," Rei said. 

"Are you sure it'll work?" Usagi asked skeptically. 

"It has to." 

~*~

Two days later, Rei looked up as Kenji entered the temple. "Welcome," she said softly. "You have come for the results, ne?" 

"Are they dead?" he barked out. 

"Hai," she answered quietly. "They have been killed. Chiba-san is keeping it quiet, however, He wants no one to know that his son and his son's lover were killed in cold blood while in bed together." 

Kenji's lips moved in a cold smirk. "Very good, priestess. What do I owe you?" 

"I will accept no money for this deed," she said. "Death is not something I enjoy. Even if it is a part of life." 

"As long as Usagi and Mamoru are dead, as I requested, then all is well." 

"Freeze! You're under arrest!" 

Kenji froze, surprised at the sight of twenty policemen bursting into the room, their guns aimed at him. "Please, make this quick," Rei said as she rose. "I do not want such weapons in my temple." 

"Don't worry, Hino-san, we'll do this as quick as possible," one of the officers said as another slapped handcuffs on Kenji. 

As the man was taken away, Rei moved into the next room and to a phone to call Usagi and Mamoru and alert them that the danger was over. Kenji was in jail and couldn't hurt them anymore. 

~*~

Usagi smiled as she leaned against Mamoru's chest, watching the sun sink below the horizon. Her tainted past had been left behind, and they were free to love each other. 

After much arguing, Rei was finally allowed back into the Chiba family, although she still kept the name of Hino and still lived at the temple. But now she was included in Chiba-san's will, and she was Usagi's sister-in-law. 

All was right in their world, at least for now. 

* * *

_ It's finally finished!! ^_^ _

I know it was resolved kind of quickly, gomen nasai. But I've been sick, (still am) and I wanted to get this story finished. 

If anyone wants a sequel, please tell me in your reviews. I already have ideas for a sequel planned, and I'd be happy to write it if anyone wants to read it. Thanks!! 


End file.
